Midnight Wanderings
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome couldn't sleep. She went to Cheng to relax. These two never thought it would turn into something more. Then Kagome visited Cheng in the night more often. Who would've thought?
1. Night time guest

Me: I thought it would've been cute. Cheng(omg I love him) and Kagome(she's a bit like an older meh! :D )

()

A quiet sigh. Some small movement. Kagome Higurashi shuffled under the covers, unable to sleep. Something was on her mind, keeping her up. Well, more like a someone. Kagome slowly stood up, her raven hair cascading down. Her blue eyes blinked as they adjusted to the darkness. Quietly she began to walk out of the room and down the hallway. She searched for his room, knowing he'd be glad to help her, sleepy or not.

She found the right door and slowly and silently opened it to reveal Cheng and his Kung Fu gang. The gang were sleeping on the ground as Cheng slept in his bed.

This was the hard part.

Time to try and get past the sleeping boys without them waking up and thinking Kagome was sneak attacking them. She stepped over the bodies of some before one of them groaned and rolled over as she was in mid-step. She paused. Deeming it safe she continued her little(and very dangerous) journey to Cheng's side. One of the boys almost hugged her leg but Kagome quickly dodged that. A few more steps and close calls she made it to the side of Cheng's bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Cheng?" She whispered. He just mumbled. "Cheng?" She hissed louder. Cheng immediately woke up and sat up, looking at Kagome tiredly.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be in the guest room?" He asked, yawning. Kagome blushed.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare." Cheng was worried right away.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, concern swimming in his eyes. Before she could answer Liang groaned in his sleep, turning over.

"It was scary. Everyone," she gestured to the gang. "Had disappeared and I was all alone. I was scared. Then a man from a long time ago came out of nowhere with a knife. You appeared next to me and the man..." Kagome trailed off, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Cheng looked at her with sympathy and hugged her. She sighed.

"It's okay, Kagome. Listen, how about this?" Cheng looked into her eyes. "Since you can't sleep and you came to me then join me."

"Huh." Kagome moved over to make some room. He patted the space.

"Come on, Kagome. We're best friends here." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"O-okay." She said and crawled up next to him. Immediately she felt more safe and comforted. "Thank you, Cheng. I feel much better."

"Your welcome, Kagome. Good night." Cheng wrapped an arm around Kagome's form.

"Good night, Cheng." Soon after he fell asleep Kagome placed a kiss on his forehead.

What these two didn't know was that this wasn't going to be the only time it happened.


	2. No ramen

Kagome heard the sounds of quiet chuckling. Mumbling and turning over she opened her eyes an let out a shriek. Cheng quickly woke up, startled and twisted round which resulted in both of them falling off the bed. Kagome landed flat on her back and groaned in pain. Cheng followed her down and landed right on top of her.

"Ow. Friend, get off of me." She quietly mumbled.

"Jeez! If you want some alone time you could just ask." Zhuang snickered. The two friends blushed and Kagome shoved him off.

"Sh-shut up, baka!" She exclaimed, standing up. "We're only friends, anyway! AND we're just 13. Lord."

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" A gruff male's voice yelled. Kagome paled.

"Ah damn." She mumbled and her brother, Inuyasha walked in.

"Kagome! What are you doing in Cheng's room?" He questioned. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"None of your business, bro. Jeez, what do you need?" She asked.

"Go to the store and get ramen. Cheng's mum and dad are out. I'm hungry."

Kagome's eye twitched.

"That's all you ever eat, baka! You're going to get sick! I'm gonna make sushi. NOT ramen." She replied firmly. Inuyasha glared.

"I said ramen!"

"You're like a 5 year old! Act your age! You're supposed to be the oldest." Kagome huffed. "Anyways, not ramen." Inuyasha stomped out, grumbling. "Jeez. Huffy Buffy."

"He's really moody. A lot like you when you're on your-"

Kagome cut off Liang with a glare.

"I swear that if you even try to finish that sentence then I'll castrate you with a spoon." She said darkly. Liang gulped and backed away. Kagome knew how to get a guy to back off. She's even carried out that promise well many times(lol don't be frightened. She won't castrate anyone there).

"Okay okay. Don't take those drastic measures." He said, eyes wide and skin pale.

Kagome clasped her hands together in a prayer motion.

"Good. Now, who's ready for breakfast, friends?"


	3. PERVERT!

_A few hours later after breakfast, in Cheng's room_

"Kagome!" Sango ran into the room. "I need help. Advice."

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome quickly left the boys sides and ran to Sango.

"I need advice on love." She said. Kagome nodded.

"Well, I haven't have a lot lot of experience in love but I'll try and help." Kagome lead her over and sat her on the bed. The boys just watched the two converse and Kagome give Sango tips an help.

"Firstly, who do you like?" Kagome asked.

"M-Miroku." Sango stammered. Kagome nodded.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well, it's because he always flirts with girls and is a pervert but I love his kind, gentle and non- perverted-non-womanizer side. He's only ever shown it to me. I'm confused and I just want to try and stop loving him or just run away and forget about him."

"Okay, don't even think of trying to destroy those feelings. I feel the same way about a guy. Anything else?"

"Well, I hate him yet I love him. He makes me so upset sometimes and he makes me feel safe. I... I truly feel like I'm losing my mind." Sango shook her head. "It frightens me."

Kagome sighed.

"Don't be scared. How about this? You become closer friends with him then tell him. If you're not so patient then just go up to him and say 'I love you, you pervy boy!' Or something." Kagome shrugged. "That was the only thing I could think of. Sorry. I'm not good with love. I haven't had dating experience, remember?

"No way!" Cheng looked at Kagome in disbelief. "You haven't ever gone on a date date or even had a boyfriend?"

"No. I haven't. Why are you so surprised?" Kagome giggled. "I'm not pretty, I don't have a special talent, I'm... just not perfect. If anything I'm the total opposite."

"Do NOT put yourself down like that, Kagome!" Sango commanded. "You are beautiful, you are talented and you are perfect!" Kagome looked shocked.

"I agree with Sango." Cheng said, his friends nodding as well.

"Well... thank you but I doubt that it raises my chances with a certain someone." Kagome smiled weakly. "He wouldn't see me in that way. "

"No. I think he'd like you back. Who would break your heart?" Sango asked.

"The guy I like." She said simply.

"KAGOME! BOYS! IT'S TIME FOR KUNG FU PRACTICE!" Cheng's mother exclaimed. Kagome grabbed her duffel bag, along with the boys and they ran down the stairs, Kagome hugging goodbye to Sango.

"Bye, Sango. I'll see you later." Kagome waved and followed her dear friends out of the house and into Cheng's mother's car. They slid into the car as Cheng's mom slipped in, turned the car on and began driving off.

_At the Fighting Dragons dojo_

"No weakness. No pain. No mercy." Kagome mumbled and walked out of the changing rooms with the uniform trousers on but a black tank top on. She held the shirt in her hand. She sat in her normal spot with Cheng.

"C'mon. I'll help you stretch." Cheng offered. Kagome nodded and sat in the splits. Cheng knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands and began pulling her forward and flat on her stomach. "Isn't that painful?"

"Nope. " Kagome replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm just awesome like that, Che-Che." Cheng blushed at the nickname.

"Sh-shush." He mumbled. Kagome giggled.

"Of course, Cheng. Sorry. Forgot you were embarrassed by that nickname." She apologized.

"It's fine."

"HERLOW Lovebirds!" Miroku laughed. Kagome glared at him, along with Cheng as they switched places.

"Shut up, idiot." They both snapped. Miroku put his hands up in defence.

"Okay. Then I guess Kagome won't mind if I asked her to the-"

"Not interested, pervert." She said uninterested. Miroku didn't believe her and sat next to her, his Han trailing down here back. Suddenly-

"PERVERT!"

SMACK!


	4. I'm afraid

Me: Enjoy! and yes I created the picture. Oh yeah! With the help of Pizap.

()

Kagome, once again, couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. Sighing, she decided to visit Cheng again. She got out of her bed and made her way to Cheng's room. The light was on in his room.

"Training today was quite tough, as usual." She heard Liang say. Kagome knocked on the door. Everything went silent and there was the sound of quiet footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. The door opened to reveal a very... ahem _shirtless_ Cheng. Kagome and Cheng both blushed. Kagome shut her eyes tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Cheng!" She apologized, bowing low. Cheng quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on. Kagome opened an eye and sighed in relief when he was decent. "Sorry. Cheng, I couldn't sleep again. I'm afraid of having a bad dream again."

Cheng's eyes widened and he took a quick glance inside his room and back at her.

"Of course, Kagome." He let her in. Kagome gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Cheng. So, what you guys up to?" She asked, tugging down her shorts a little.

"We're just talking." Liang replied. Kagome nodded.

"Okay." She said and sat in the only empty spot on the ground.

"So what did you mean?" Keung asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"I mean this afternoon when you gave Sango advice on love and you said something about a crush."

"Oh." Kagome blushed. "I was hoping you forgot about that. Well, basically I have a crush on someone."

"Obviously." Zhuang snorted. "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!" Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Is it someone here?"

"No." Kagome blushed furiously.

"Aha! It is!" Zhuang yelled. Everyone ambushed him.

"Guys, if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to." Cheng said. Kagome smiled gratefully once again.

"Thanks, Cheng."

Cheng blushed.

"No problem. It's late," He said and looked at the clock. "Let's get some sleep." The boys got into their sleeping bags as Cheng moved over in his bed to make room for Kagome. Kagome Sat next to him.

"Thank you, Cheng." She whispered as she switched off the light.

"What for?" Cheng asked.

"For letting me stay with you again. I feel a lot safer with you there next to me." Kagome answered and lay down properly next to him, curling up into his side. "I was... so terrified of that dream. I was frightened of being alone."

"You're never alone, Kagome. I'm here with you. I'll never leave you." Cheng held Kagome close to him and shut his eyes. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Cheng."


	5. Pounce-attack dream

_"Cheng!" Kagome giggled, running up to her good friend and giving him a big hug. Cheng hugged her back._

_"Hey, Kitty. How are you feeling?" He asked. Kagome shrugged._

_"Meh." She replied. Cheng chuckled and kissed her forehead._

_"Kagome! Cheng!" Sango and Miroku ran up. "How's the perfect couple today?"_

_"Perfectly fine, friend." Kagome smiled._

_"Or as Kitty likes to say, 'Meh'." They laughed._

_"I may be Kitty but I'll always be your Kitty, Cheng. Mrew!" Kagome tackled the poor boy, making them fall to the ground, Kagome straddling him. They both laughed. "Mrew! I pounce-attack you!"_

_"Yes you did, Kitty." Cheng chuckled. Sango and Miroku walked out of the room._

_"We'll leave you two alone." Miroku grinned lecherously. "Have fun~!"_

_"Pervert." Cheng muttered._

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, her face flushed pure red. What the hell? What was that about? Kagome looked at Cheng and sighed. She placed a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his side once again.


	6. Damned jealousy

Kagome sat with Mei Ying on the park bench.

"So, have you decided to tell him yet?" Mei asked. Kagome furiously shook her head.

"No. I can't. I know he'll reject me." Kagome looked down at her hands.

"If you know he'll reject you then why not tell him anyways?" Mei questioned.

"I don't want to hear it from him. He's my first ever crush and I've seen what happens when you get heartbroken." She looked sadly at Cheng as he and his gang hung out. A boy walked up to them.

"Hey, sup?" He asked. "Oh wait. No English. I forgot." He thought for a bit before trying to say something in really failed Chinese.

"What language is that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. You do know english!" He said happily.

"Yup. I'm Kagome and this is Mei Ying." Kagome gestured to her friend.

"I'm Dre."They talked for a bit before Dre handed them his phone, played some music and began dancing. Kagome and Mei giggled at how funny it was.

Cheng watched from the distance. He watched as Kagome giggled and smiled at the American boy. Jealousy brewed like a hurricane in him. One of his friends began mocking Dre's dancing, making the others chuckle. Soon Cheng and his gang walked over to the three.

"You two should be practicing." He said firmly.

"We were practicing. Calm down, Cheng." Kagome insisted, holding her sheet of song words and another sheet of notes on it(piano notes).

"Really, Kagome? Then you won't be needing these." Cheng tugged them away from her and threw the sheets on the ground.

"What the heck, Cheng?" Kagome exclaimed. "Why are you being a jerk all of a sudden?" Dre picked up the sheets only to have Cheng knock them out of his hands.

"Leave it!" Cheng said and turned back to Kagome. Mei had disappeared somewhere. Dre gathered the sheets and this time made sure they were handed back to kagome.

"Thank you." She said. Then Cheng pushed him. Kagome shook her head.

"That's enough, Cheng. Leave him alone." Cheng didn't look at her. "Look at me, Cheng." Cheng ignored her. Dre came at him but Cheng ducked down and used a kung fu move to flip him over. They kept on fighting, Dre getting his ass kicked. Soon he was on the ground in defeat and pain. Kagome shook her head before Cheng could land one more blow and grabbed his arm.

"CHENG! Look at me!" Cheng didn't know why but he looked and realised he made such a big mistake. Kagome just stared at him with hurt and fright. "Why?" Was the last thing she said before taking off.

"Wait! Kagome," Cheng yelled after her. "I'm sorry!"

Kagome didn't listen. Cheng punched into the concrete ground for his stupidity.

_"My stupid, damned jealousy."_


	7. I forgive you

The front door opened up with a loud BANG!

"Ah! Cheng! You're hom-" Sango was cut off.

"Yeah. Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Sango blinked. "She didn't come back. Why? Did something bad happen?" Cheng groaned in annoyance and flopped onto a chair. "Cheng? What happened?" Cheng looked at her and sighed.

"I let my stupid jealousy get to me and I... beat up this kid." He said. Sango gasped.

"Cheng!" She exclaimed! "Why did you do that?"

"He was making Kagome laugh and I didn't like it." Cheng looked down at his hands. "I was blinded by my rage and I kind of scared Kagome as well. She ran off. Before she did I saw it. The fear and terror in her eyes."

"Cheng. Oh my god, you love her, don't you?" Cheng's head turned up so quickly it was a wonder how his neck didn't break.

"N-no." He stammered. Sango gave him a look that clearly said 'You're not fooling anyone'. Cheng sighed. "Okay. Yes, I like her. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Go find her. Apologize. She'll gladly forgive you." Sango smiled. Cheng looked at her wearily.

"How do you know?" He asked. Sango tapped the side of her nose.

"I just know. Go ahead. Go find her, lover boy." Cheng blushed.

"Shut up." He headed for the door and opened it. He looked back. "Thanks." Cheng took off. Sango smiled once again.

"Those two are blinded by their worries. It's cute how they worry about what the other would say." She chuckled.

_Kagome's POV_

I was running down the streets. People stared at me weirdly but I didn't care. My only thought was what happened back there. What Cheng did. How could he?! Dre was a nice boy! I turned a corner. Cheng scared me. He looked so angry and it terrified me. Cheng was really furious at Dre for some reason. I came to a spot far away and looked around to see no one and collapsed in tiredness as I let out a sleepy sob.

I was so scared.

So much anger.

So much rage.

So much cries of agony.

So much harm.

"Kagome! Kagome?" I froze in fear at the sound of Cheng's voice. I couldn't move, paralyzed with terror. I don't want him to try and hurt me too. "Kagome! There you are!" I tensed as Cheng came up beside me.

"Don't touch me, please." I heard my voice waver. I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I flinched away. "Please."

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He apologized. I couldn't even look at him. I wanted to so much but I can't let myself. "Look at me, please?"

I heard the pleading in his voice. I couldn't help but look up. Cheng's dark brown eyes were begging.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I got overprotective and angry. I'm sorry." He pleaded. I blinked away away my tears. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Okay, Cheng. Please don't ever scare me again." I whispered. He nodded.

"I won't. I promise." Cheng hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"You scared me so much." I hiccuped. Cheng rubbed my back soothingly. I could tell that he was really sorry. I didn't know why but every little bit of me wanted to forgive Cheng, hug him and never ever let go.

_the next day at school_ no one's POV

Kagome walked with Cheng to school just as normal. Xing looked out past the school gates to see the two friends.

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed, waving. Kagome waved back.

"Hey, Xing!" She called. Jian Yu smirked and nudged Keung.

"Look. How sweet." He snickered. Keung grinned.

"Yup. Those two belong together."

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted cheerfully, Cheng right behind her. "How are ya today?" She received many 'fine's and 'meh's.

"How are you, Kagome?" Liang asked. Kagome grinned.

"Fine, despite yesterday's fight." She looked at Cheng who looked down, ashamed. "Hey, I said I forgive you, friend!" Kagome wrapped an arm around Cheng's shoulder, pulling him in close for a hug. Cheng blushed furiously. The guys laughed. Cheng smiled and looked over to the gate but frowned when he saw Dre there with this mother and Mrs. Po.

_"He'd better stay away from Kagome." _He thought darkly.


	8. Singing in Music

"Ah! Dre!" Kagome said happily. The young American looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi Kagome." He replied.

"I'm sorry about Cheng. He gets overprotective of me." Kagome apologized. Dre shook his head.

"It's fine, Kagome." He said. Kagome had a look of relief.

"Good. I was scared you wouldn't want to be my friend." She sighed. Then she looked over and and smiled. "Harry! 'Sup bro?" Kagome and Harry brofisted.

"Nothing much. I saw you met Dre yesterday. Too bad Cheng got too jealous." Harry shook his head.

"I kno-wait. Jealous?" Kagome shook her head. "Of what?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm off to music. Singing today! So excited! Later, peeps!" She high fived them and sprinted off, eager for class.

"She's adorable." Harry chuckled.

"Whoa! Where did that come from, dude?" Dre said. "You like her~" He sang teasingly. Harry blushed.

"What if I do?" He grumbled. Dre felt someone glaring at him. He turned around to see Cheng in the distance glaring daggers at him.

"That dude has a problem with me."

_With Kagome_

she grinned happily, walking along with Liang, Sango and Xing.

"Music! It's going to be so much fun!" She giggled. Xing, Sango and Liang chuckled. Kagome was so enthusiastic. They finally made it to the Music room.

"I'm about to do a Pewdie quote. Look! We fahking made it! Look at how gay you are on that poster!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango!" Kagome frowned. "Don't do that quote!"

"Why?"

"DON'T QUESTION MEEEE! See? That's a MUCH better quote, friend." Kagome reasoned.

"You have a point." Sango tapped her chin.

"Kagome!" Cheng called. Kagome turned.

"Cheng! Yay! My dear friend!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down. Eager for music?" Cheng asked.

"Yup! Singing! I think we're singing separately though. Yay! Any song though!" She cheered. Cheng chuckled.

"I bet you'll be great. I've never heard you sing before." He ruffled her hair.

"I bet you'll be great too, Cheng!" Kagome beamed a large smile.

"Really, they're like a couple." Sango mumbled to Liang and Xing. They snickered.

"Do not!" The two best friends yelled, faces pure scarlet.

"Now what's going on here?" Miss Ying asked(oh my god I suck at giving people names).

"Nothing Miss Ying." They said in unison.

"I'm so pumped for today's lesson, miss!" Kagome said eagerly.

"Yes, I should know. You've been so eager to start choir too." Miss Ying smiled. They walked into the classroom and sat in their seats. "Okay, class. Today, as you know, we'll be singing." Most people cheered. "Sango, will you go first?"

"Meh." Sango walked over to the piano but tripped and fell flat on he face. She told up, hands in the air. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" Everyone snickered.

"What song are you singing?"

"Meh. I dunno. Call me maybe?" She shrugged.

I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me maybe

"Okay. Good good." Miss Ying wrote something down. Kagome tuned out while others sang. What song should she sing? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Cheng's name being called.

"Ravers fantasy(OH my god I suck at choosing songs -_-')?" He shrugged. Kagome smiled encouragingly at Cheng.

This is my melody  
And it's just a ravers fantasy  
Cause I know  
If you're in love with me tonight  
We'll rave right through the night

This is my melody  
And it's just a ravers fantasy  
Cause I know  
If you're in love with me tonight  
We'll rave right through the night

We'll rave right through the night

This is my melody  
And it's just a ravers fantasy  
Cause I know  
If you're in love with me tonight  
We'll rave right through the night

This is my melody  
And it's just a ravers fantasy  
Cause I know  
If you're in love with me tonight  
We'll rave right through the night

We'll rave right through the night

"Brilliant!" Miss Ying clasped her hands. "Kagome?"

"Yay!" Kagome cheered. "Cinderella Romance(this version done by Rockleetist)."

Once upon a time I thought my prince would come.  
But now I really know that it's just a fairytale.  
I took off my glass shoes, kicked them off today.  
From this moment on, they're just childhood memories.

The carriage in my dreams, it finally starts to fade away.  
'Cause you're the prince I've waited for.  
And now I really see I want to be with you forever.

Super Powerful Cinderella~  
Oh, my love my love my love my lovely darling.  
I know that my heart will always beat for you.  
Oh, Super Miracle Love Attack!  
I'm so happy happy happy happy happy I'm with you.  
My love for you will never end.  
So won't you say you love me, too?  
You're always in my heart.  
I hope this melody reaches you, my song of love.

A trembling heart from the girl who loves you most.  
I want to tell you how I feel about you.  
On the brightest star I'll make a wish.  
A simple wish to always be by your side.

"Brilliant!" Miss Ying grinned. "Next! Liang?"

Kagome sat back next to Cheng, grinning wildly.

"I finally got to sing!" She cheered quietly.


	9. Wu Ping's warning

"Cheng!" Kagome glomped her friend. "Ready for lunch?" Cheng nodded.

"Yup. Are you?"

"Yush!" She pumped her fist in the air. "I a-hey! There's Dre!" Kagome grinned and watched as Mei Ying began helping him get his lunch. "That's cute." Cheng rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how that's cute, Kagome." He said, still pissed that Dre made Kagome laugh.

"Oh, Cheng." Kagome shook her head. "That's like when we were 5. Remember?"

"Yeah. You tripped and fell and began crying. I gave you a hug and helped you in. Your mom said it was cute." Cheng shrugged. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You'll understand sooner later." Kagome murmured. They sat at a table with the others. "Hey guys!"

"And the lovers finally made it." Sango murmured to Liang. "Probably were in a closet." Liang chuckled quietly.

What's so funny?" Cheng questioned.

"Yeah. I want in on the joke too." Kagome pouted. Cheng chuckled and ruffled her hair. She beamed a big, toothy grin at him.

"Oh, nothing." Sango and Liang grinned at each other. Kagome and Cheng looked at each other, confused looks etched clearly on their faces. They both shrugged. They all opened their lunches(made by Kagome) and began eating.

"This is delicious, just like always." Cheng complimented. Kagome blushed.

"D'awww! Thanks!" She smiled.

"They're in loooove~" Keung whispered to the others. They laughed. Kagome and Cheng were confused.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Kagome said and stood up, walking away. Cheng felt worried.

"Hey, Liang, you go follow her please." He mumbled. Liang looked at him.

"Why ME?"

"You're smaller."

Liang sighed.

"Fine. But only because she's my friend." He stood up and sprinted after Kagome. Kagome walked out to a quiet spot where no one was. It was empty. Kagome smiled.

"Ah. How peaceful." She whispered. Liang watched her from far away. Kagome was happy until a boy walked up to her.

"So, you're the new girl?" He asked.

"Depends. In the school, no. In Fighting Dragons? Yup. Just 5 weeks ago." Kagome responded. "Why?"

"Then I guess I'll see you at the tournament." He growled. Liang glared at the male.

"Wu Ping." He snarled. The mohawk-haired boy glared at Kagome. She backed up a bit.

"W-well, I might be i-in it." Kagome stammered. Wu Ping advanced on her menacingly. Kagome gulped and stepped back. "Wh-what are you doing, Mr?"

Wu Ping didn't answer. Kagome kept on stepping back until her back was pressed up against the tree. Wu Ping slammed his clenched fist distinctly the bark right next to her head, making her yelp and flinch.

"Watch yourself, girly. We don't play nice or hold back. Even if you are just just a _girl_." He snapped. Kagome's eyes widened. Liang began getting mad. Who would try and hit his best friend? Before he knew it Cheng walked up behind him._  
_

"What did you find out?" The taller make asked. Liang felt his stomach sink.

"Well, see for yourself." Liang pointed in the direction. When Cheng looked he felt rage boil deep within him. Kagome stared at Wu Ping with fear clearly painted on her face.

"How dare he?!" He snarled furiously. Wu Ping's face was right in front of Kagome's, making her fear grow.

"Don't hurt me, please..." She whispered pleadingly.

Cheng marched over there, anger burning in his eyes. Kagome's eyes darted quickly over to Cheng. Her look clearly told him to save her. Cheng grasped Wu Ping's shoulder and shoved him away from Kagome.

"Back off. Don't touch her." He growled. "You know you can't attack your opponents until the tournament, Wu Ping."

Kagome pushed off of the tree and ran to Cheng, trembling. Wu Ping glared back at Cheng.

"I'll see you there, Cheng." Wu Ping walked off, knowing the rules well. Kagome wrapped her arms around Cheng, face buried in his chest.

"Wh-who was he and why did he... try and hurt me, Cheng?" She quivered. Liang walked up to them. "How did you even know I was in trouble?"

"I thought something bad would've happened to you so I made Liang follow you. I got worried when you both didn't come back so I went and saw you being threatened by that... that bastard." Cheng held the silently sobbing girl close to him.

"He was Wu Ping. Cheng's rival." Liang explained. Kagome let out a shaky sigh.

"The Tournament... I don't think I can do it. I'm too wimpy. I froze when he advanced on me." She looked down at the ground. "Should I really do it if I'm chosen?"

"Yes, Kagome. It doesn't matter if you're wimpy. My mother told me to always have fun." Cheng said.

"Well why don't you?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Cheng questioned.

"When you fight you just do it to win." Kagome explained. Cheng looked at her.

"I don't know, to be honest." Kagome just hugged him again.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." She sighed. Cheng hugged her back.

"Your welcome, Kagome." He replied.

_"I'll always be there for you."_


	10. Other way round

Kagome curled up in her bed. As you know she could no longer sleep alone. Before she could even get up there was a knock on her door. She sat up and quickly pulled the covers up to her chest, feeling her heart race.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Cheng opened the door.

"I had a feeling you still couldn't sleep alone, Kagome." He offered her a kind smile. Kagome blushed.

"Y-yeah. Hey, what about the others?" She asked.

"They're asleep back in my room." Cheng said. He walked over to her bed and sat on the side. "Would you like me with you again?"

"Y-yes please. If you don't mind." Kagome looked at him shyly. Cheng slowly lifted a corner of the blankets up and lay down next to Kagome. Kagome snuggled up next to him. "Thank you." Cheng flushed.

"Your welcome, Kagome. And anyways, it didn't feel right without you there." Cheng wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You just... always make me calm and feel at peace."

"I'm glad I met you, Cheng." Kagome mumbled. "I'm glad you were the first friend I ever got."

"So am I, Kagome." Cheng yawned. Kagome sighed, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"You smell nice." She complimented. Cheng blushed.

"So do you." He said back. Kagome placed her head in the crook of Cheng's neck. Her breathing got to an even pace and Cheng knew she was asleep. "I love you." He whispered, relaxing and soon falling into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Kagome tells Harry and Dre

The next day at school it wasn't uniform day. Kagome cheered. She rummaged through her closet to find something she loved. Kagome found it and pulled it out. It was a playsuit. The top part from the hips up was light blue and the part from the hips to mid-thigh was white. She put it on. She slipped on knee-high white socks, her black pumps and tied her hair in a ponytail. Kagome put on some thin eyeliner and mascara. She looked at herself through the mirror.

"I look sexy." She giggled and walked out. Kagome knocked on Cheng's door. "You boys ready?" She called. Today was a very warm day so there was no reason to have her cardigan on.

"Just a few seconds, Kagome." Cheng called. A minute later and the boys filed out. Now, when Cheng saw Kagome his jaw dropped.

"Hey, nice playsuit, Kagome." Sango said, walking past. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt and leggings. She stopped and stood beside her. "It makes you look hot." Sango pretended to lick her finger. Then she touched Kagome's shoulder and made a 'sssssss' sound. Kagome laughed.

"It also makes me look sexy." She pointed out. Sango nodded

"Yup. Definitely." Sango grinned. "Go ahead, Cheng. Say it." Cheng snapped out of his stupor.

"Say what?" He asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. Admit it. Say you think Kagome looks as hot as hell. We all know you're thinking it." Cheng blushed.

"Wh-why!?" He exclaimed in embarrassment. Sango gave him a look. He sighed with a look of defeat. Cheng turned to Kagome, face burning red. "Kagome, you look as hot as hell."

"Th-thank you... I think." Kagome stammered.

"Kids! Time for school! Get going!" Cheng's dad called. "Remember to make the most of the day!" Cheng's friends were only staying there for a few nights and tonight they were going home.

"Awww." Kagome pouted. "I'm gonna miss you guys!"

"You'll see us tomorrow at school, Kagome." Keung chuckled. Kagome was silent for a bit before she said.

"Don't question my logic!"

"No one's questioning your logic, Kago." Cheng chuckled.

"Let's go. I don't want to get into trouble with Mr. Hong." Sango said and dragged them out.

_At school_

"Hey, I'm off to find Harry and Dre. Please don't do anything to the poor boys. Just... try not to, okay?" Kagome wave at her friends and sprinted off. Cheng watched her go, anger raging inside of him. He growled lowly.

"Oooh. Someone's jealous." Liang joked. Cheng shot him a glare.

"Am not!" He yelled.

"Face it, Cheng." Xing said.

"You're hopelessly in love with her." Sango and Jian Yu said in unison.

"N-no I'm not!" Cheng flushed.

Kagome cheerfully searched for her friends through the crowds.

"Where are they?" She wondered. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She ran over and found the two males. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Kagom-woah Lord what are you wearing?" Harry stared. Dre blinked.

"That looks nice on you, girl." He said. Kagome smiled and high fived him.

"W-well," Harry cleared his throat, blushing. "You look very... uhh."

"Cute? Hot? Sexy? Heard it already! Well, heard the 'hot' part from Sango and Cheng." Kagome giggled. Harry's eyes snapped to hers

"CHENG called you hot?" He asked, a weirded out look on his face.

"Yeah. It was sweet." Kagome smiled, going into a daze.

"She has that look," Dre chuckled. "And I know that look."

"Um... seasick?" Harry joked. Dre laughed.

"Very funny, but no. She's in looooove~!" Dre said. Kagome snapped out of her daydream.

"Am not!" She denied.

"Face it. You're in love. Who with?" Dre questioned. Harry was also eager to know, despite his crush on her. Kagome's face flushed pure red.

"D-do you really wanna know?"

"Yes." Both boys said in unison. Kagome took a deep inhale and blurted it out really fast.

"IhaveacrushonChengandI'mafraidofrejectionbecauseh e'smyfirstcrusheverandIdon'twanttomessupourfriends hip!"

"What?" The boys were confused.

"I have a crush on Cheng. I'm afraid of being rejected becquse he's my first crush ever and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Kagome said slowly.

"Cheng? As in the guy who beat me up in the park Cheng?" Dre said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I have it bad."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Harry insisted. Kagome looked at him.

"I've crushed on him ever since we were 6 year olds. 7 years, Harry. 7."

"Oh." Harry felt like a kicked puppy but held his sadness in. "I-I see. If you guys'll please excuse me." He ran off.

"Harry? Hey. Where you going? Wait! Come back! What's wrong?" Kagome called. Dre shook his he'd.

"He just needs some time to take it all in." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Alright. Look, I'm sorry that it was Cheng." Kagome apologized. "I'm... I need to go find them. Catch ya later, Dre." They brofisted and Kagome ran off. Dre went to follow Harry. He soon found him in an empty corridor, tears threatening to spill from his blue(I think they're blue) eyes.

"I... I..." Harry couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. It was all clear. Harry loved Kagome. Kagome loved Cheng. Kagome didn't like Harry that way. Easy as the sum 1+1.

"It's okay, dude. If she doesn't like you like that let her go. If she comes back then keep her." Dre patted Harry's shoulder.

"That's the thing. I don't know if I can let her go." Harry whispered.

()

Me: awww poor Harry! And c'mon peoples! Please review! And to make sure you read this then at the end of your review put down 'Zhenwei is a sexy sonuvabitch.' Because it's true!


	12. Aria's signal and challenge accepted

Kagome smirked mischievously as she caught sight of Cheng. She creeped slowly behind him and attacked.

"CHE-CHE!" She exclaimed, tackle-hugging the poor boy. He yelped in suprise and fell to the ground. Kagome giggled as Cheng looked at her. "Hiya, friend."

"Jeez, you gave me a heart attack." He said. He shoved her off and both stood up. Kagome pouted.

"Awwww. I'm sorry." She said looking down. Cheng wrapped an arm around her.

"It's fine, Kagome." He insisted. She looked up.

"Okay, as long as I didn't hurt you." Kagome checked over him to see if he was alright. He was fine. "Good. Let's go to English. Mr. Hong won't be happy if we're late." She grasped his hand and they took off in the direction of the English department. Soon they were inside the classroom. Kagome Sat in her seat and Cheng sat behind her. Mr. Hong stepped in.

And so was the start of a boring day.

_after school_

_Kagome's POV_

I sighed and held a hand to my stomach. Goddamnit! It hurt. I'm still doing training today, though. Who cares about a little pain? I was answered by a sharp pain in my stomach. I quietly yelped. No one heard me(I think). Cheng looked at me. Ah damn. He heard me.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Yep. Yep. I'm totally fine." I winced at the sound of my strained voice. Cheng gave me a look.

"You're not fine. What's wrong?" He asked. The others turned to me. I was about to answer until there was another sharp pain and it came twice the force. I yelped loudly and covered my stomach with both hands. The last time I felt something like this was either when it was that time of the month or... oh no. Oh crap. Oh no no no no no.

"Wait a second." I said as we came to the park. I ran behind a tree and lifted my shirt. Weird black markings were covering my stomach. Shit!

"Kagome! Are you alright?" I heard Sango ask. I beckoned her over. She sprinted to my side and I showed her. Sango gasped. "Oh no. Not again."

"They can't ever know." I said. "You know it. I know it. Sesshomaru knows it. Inuyasha knows it. Even Aria knows it. That's what she's signalling."

"I know but now? She does know that you have to go to Kung fu, right?" Sango asked me. I shrugged.

"Kagome, what's going on?" I froze as I heard Cheng come closer. I put my shirt down and he appeared. "You're acting weird."

"Weird how?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, trying to look innocent. Cheng gave me the look again.

"Kagome, you're in pain. What's going on?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly. "Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"Cheng, please, I can't tell you. Can we just go? We're gonna be late." I looked away. Cheng cupped the side of my face and made me look at him.

"Please tell me. I don't like you in pain." His eyes were pleading me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Please respect that." I whispered. He pulled away and heaved a sigh.

"Okay, Kagome. It's your privacy."

I smiled.

"Thanks." Another sharp pain. I clutched my stomach. Cheng looked at me in worry. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and began to help me walk.

"Here. Let me help." He insisted. He's so sweet! Too bad he hasn't shown that side to Dre yet.

"Okay. Thanks, Cheng. Just so you know," I looked at him. "A little pain ain't stopping me from training." Cheng chuckled.

"No, but I will."

"Heh. Let's see you try. Challenge accepted, friend."

And so our mini challenge commenced.


	13. Forbidden City

Cheng looked over Kagome as they walked into the Dojo.

"I told you, I'm fine, Cheng." Kagome said, letting out an irritated sigh. That didn't stop him from worrying though. He watched as each step she took her face hinted a small cringe of pain. Cheng didn't like it. Kagome was pushing herself again.

"Stop." Kagome looked at Cheng in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop it. Stop pushing yourself so much." Cheng said firmly. The students looked towards the duo. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Just stop, Kagome! Stop right there!" Cheng yelled, grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "Stop pushing yourself! You're in pain! I'm telling you, go home."

"No, Cheng." Kagome shook her head.

"I wasn't asking. I was telling you to go home. You must rest." Cheng ordered. Kagome heard Aria's voice in her head but ignored it.

"I don't care, Cheng." Kagome's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Just!..." Cheng let out an irritated sigh. "Please go home. I don't like seeing you hurt. For me, just drop out today. " Everyone stared at them both, tension in the air. Kagome sighed.

"...Alright. For you, Cheng." She said and turned. "I'll see you guys after. I hope you'll be alright. And Cheng," Kagome paused at the entrance. "Don't forget about the field trip tomorrow. We had a promise." Kagome walked out.

_When Kagome got home_

Kagome groaned and thanked Kami it was just her in the house. She collapsed onto her bed.

"Aria, what's wrong?" She whispered. "What has got you so worried that you're causing me so much pain?"

**"It was one of my visions." **Aria' s voice said through her head.

"Another vision?" Kagome wondered. "What was it about?"

**"Someone out there wants to slaughter your family and friends. I'm not sure if they'll succeed or not. I just wanted to warn you. Look after your friends and stay high on the alert." **Aria said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Who wants to kill them?"

_The next day (coz I'm lazy)_

Kagome sighed. The school uniform was so... plain. She changed it a bit. She wore an orange polo shirt with the top two buttons undone, her tie was loose and her skirt was pulled up so it was mid-thigh. She slipped on her black pumps and, putting her hair in two braids she walked out. Then she was tackled by Cheng. She yelped.

"Gotcha, Kagome." He chuckled.

"That is plain weird. Who are you? What have you done with Cheng?" Kagome asked jokingly. Cheng faked a look of hurt, mockingly.

"How dare you? I can assure you that I am Cheng!"

"Prove it."

"Fine. You are my best friend, yesterday you were acting weird with a stomach ache and you've never had your first kiss. Well, you've never had a boyfriend." Kagome eyed him jokingly.

"You got lucky this time, non-fake Cheng." They burst out laughing. Cheng got off of Kagome and helped her up.

"Ready for the trip?" Cheng asked. Kagome nodded.

"Un!" She said cheerfully.

"Kagome, idiot! Where are you?" Kagome's happy expression fell.

"I'm not an idiot, Inubaka." She mumbled.

"We got to go now! Come on!"

"Let's go." Kagome smiled at Cheng. Cheng smiled back.

"Alright." He said and both sprinted down the stairs, Sango hot on their heels.

_at school_

The teacher marked everyone there to make sure everyone was there on time.

"Alright, class." Mrs Gāo said. "Get in. Time to go to the Forbidden City." Everyone began climbing in the bus. Kagome stepped inside and looked about for a vacant seat. She walked to the back and was 'attacked'. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the seat to her left. Kagome let out a yelp and turned to her 'kidnapper' to see Cheng grinning at her, Liang staring with a cheeky smile.

"Please do NOT do that again!" She hissed. Cheng laughed as the bus started up.

"Alright! Alright, Kago!" He said, hands raised in surrender. Kagome sighed and let out a yawn. Aria's warning had kept her up all night and she never slept that well. She didn't want to disturb Cheng so she stayed alone which probably wasn't the best idea. Kagome felt her eyes droop. It would have been an hour(I don't care. I'm making it an hour! ;P) to get to the Forbidden City which gave her enough time to have a snooze. She tried to get into a comfortable position but nothing seemed to work. Kagome let out an irritated sigh.

"Goddamnit." Kagome frowned. "Yeep!" She let out a quiet 'yeep' as Cheng wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You're tired, Kagome. Come on," He positioned themselves so Kagome's head rested in his lap. He began running a hand through her hair. Kagome began to feel sleepy. "Go ahead. Sleep, Kagome. I'll wake you when we get there." Kagome drowsily nodded her head and shut her eyes.

"Thanks." She mumbled and let out another yawn as she shut her eyes. Soon Kagome fell into a light slumber. Cheng stared down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Be honest, you still haven't admitted that you like her." Losing whispered. "Just say it. She's asleep." Cheng heaved a deep sigh.

"Okay, yeah. I have a little crush on Kagome." He whispered. Liang gave him a look. "Okay. I love her, happy?"

"Very." Liang sat back with a satisfied grin. Cheng gave him a look that said 'don't-you-dare-tell-anyone'. Liang held his hands up in surrender. Cheng looked back at Kagome, a pained look on his face.

"She really was hurt yesterday. I'm glad I made her go home. She's all better." He said with relief in his tone but his face was still painful.

"Cheng? Is there something wrong?" Liang asked. The male looked at his awake companion.

"Yeah. There sort of is." Cheng whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's me. I don't know what to do. Should I say it and probably put our friendship at risk? Maybe I could wait until after the tournament." Cheng glanced down at Kagome. "For a very long time."

"Don't. Why not after the tournament and everyone's congratulating you for other winning or doing a good job in at least getting into the finals just take her in your arms and confess to her." Liang suggested. Cheng looked up.

"That's... actually not a bad idea. But what if she says no and ends our friendship?" Cheng began panicking. "What if she hates me? Or never wants to talk to me again?"

"Calm down, bro! You're supposed to be the calm one of our group!"

Cheng began to calm down but on the inside he was slightly spazzing out(hehe. I'm a spaz sometimes ^^').

The bus journey was long but they got there. Everyone began filing off. Cheng looked down at Kagome. Luckily his spaz-attack passed. He began shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, Kagome. Kagome. Come on, we're here." He said approvingly quiet. Kagome let out a quiet mumble and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned.

Adorable.

Kagome stood up and began twisting and stretching, loud satisfying cracks were heard. They both walked off. Kagome looked as the guide began boring them all out with facts already. The doors opened and everyone ran in. Cheng watched as Kagome motioned for him to go ahead. Typical.

"Alright. Join us soon, Kagome." He said and sprinted off to his group. They watched as Kagome walked over to Dre. She smiled at him and grabbed his wrist. He looked at her.

"The golden knobs. We touch them for good luck." She informed and placed his hand on one of the knobs. Dre smiled and began touching all of the ones in his reach. Kagome giggled. Cheng stared hard at the pair.

"But really, I am sorry for Cheng." Kagome apologized.

"He likes you." Dre informed. Kagome blushed and began stammering.

"A-ah. Oh... oh no!" She stuttered. "Th-that won't ever h-happen, Dre."

"Trust me, Kagome. Back in America I've seen this plenty of times. A boy and girl are friends. The girl becomes friends with another boy. The boy gets jealous and begins being a bit cruel to the girl and her new friend." Dre rolled his eyes. "Besides, I think he does.

"I think he doesn't."

"Well, I think he does..." Dre trailed off and looked past Kagome's shoulder to see Cheng glaring at them. "Look, see? I think he's a bit jealous." Kagome looked behind. Cheng and the gang looked away but she saw them watching.

"No. He's just overprotective of me." Kagome looked back at the American boy. "We've been best friends ever since we were 2."

"That's cute. And a reason he must love you. He's known you for so long and developed these feelings." Dre suggested.

"No way!" Kagome laughed. "It's just funny thinking about it. He won't love me though. I'm just... me. Plain, old, boring Kagome."

"I bet he doesn't think that." Dre murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing~!" Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I'm gonna go. They're waiting for me." Kagome and Dre brofisted. "Talk to you later~" She waved and walked in the direction of her friends. Kagome grinned as Cheng wasn't looking. She creeped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and covered his eyes with her hands.

"What the hell-?"

"Guess who~" Kagome sang teasingly. Cheng smirked.

"Kagome. Should have known." Kagome released him. He turned to her and gave her a big hug. They pulled away as the guide just kept on talking and talking and talking and talking and... well, you get it.

"This woman is so boring." Sango said. The others agreed and they ignored the lady.

Kagome began thinking back to what Dre said.

_"Maybe he does like me? No. It's just a hope. A stupid, silly hope that won't be true."_

"-ook around."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"When they decide to let us go let's just look around." Xing repeated. Kagome nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

()

Me: OMG! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT SUNDAY! XD Soooo excited. Probably goin' iceskating. And I ordered a double chocolate cake with ZHENWEI WANG ON IT! Yes! I think I'm obsessed. Lol CX I'll update soon. Ta ta, dear friends!


	14. Maintenance man beat us up?

The bus ride back was pretty uneventful.

"Hey, Kagome." Cheng gave her a smile. "When we get back the guys and I are gonna just hang out. Wanna join?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Why not?" Kagome beamed back a smile. Sango grinned.

"They're perfect together." Liang whispered, grinning. Sango nodded in agreement, slightly annoyed at how oblivious those two were to each other's feelings. Kagome sighed and placed her head on Cheng' s shoulder and Cheng placed his head on top of Kagome's.

"This feels comfy." Kagome whispered. Being nodded in agreement and they began talking until they got back to school. Everyone sprinted out. Cheng stood up and held out his hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Kagome giggled and took his hand. He helped her up and they walked off the bus. Sango waved good bye as Miroku and her walked off.

"There you are!" Xing said.

"Yeah. So, let's go, friends." The gang began to walk down the street, taking twists and turns. Dre followed behind them. They began chatting animatedly, laughing at jokes or funny stories. Dre watched as Kagome hugged Cheng. Cheng flushed a bright red but nonetheless embraced back. He totally loves her.

"Hey, Cheng." Kagome glanced up at the taller boy but looked away as he stared. "You take care in the tournament, you hear?"

"Yeah. You too, Kagome." Cheng replied. Kagome beamed up at him.

"Un! Of course I will!" She said happily. Everyone sat on some random steps except from Cheng. He began doing funny moves. The others were in awe(acting, of course) and clapping as Cheng made them laugh. "That's hilarious, Cheng!" Kagome laughed and began clapping like a retarded seal. "Oh my God. I feel like a retarded seal." Suddenly-

SPLASH!

They were covered in disgusting, horrible-smelling water. Kagome got most of the impact since she was soaked head-to-toe and the others were only soaked on their top halves. Kagome began gasping rapidly. The exact same thing happened when she first came to school. It didn't happen again since after then everyone found out that her and Cheng were best friends. Tears appeared in her eyes. Cheng wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't cry, Kagome. Please don't." He begged. Kagome shook her head.

"The exact same thing happened." She murmured. Cheng yelled in frustration as he saw Dre run off. He put Kagome on his back and began running after him, his friends right on his tail.

_"He's gonna pay for making my Kagome upset." _Cheng thought darkly.

"Get back here!" He screamed. Dre just kept on running, frightened for his life.

"Why? Why, Dre? I thought you were my friend. Why?" Kagome muttered. Cheng' s anger grew until there was a raging storm inside him. He couldn't even think over his fury. He saw red. Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around Cheng' s shoulders as he tried to claw at the door.

"I'm gonna jump. Hold on tight, 'kay?" Kagome nodded against his back and tightened her grip. Cheng leaped over the wall and began running again. The door was opened and everyone began running after them.

"I'm sorry, Kagome!" Dre yelled, not looking back. "It wasn't meant for you! I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled out that she forgave him.

"I forgive you, Dre!" She yelled. "But I doubt the others do!" Dre's fear grew but now he knew Kagome forgave him, which was a good sign.

"Your dead, Parker!" Cheng yelled. He was less pissed a bit since it wasn't directed at Kagome but he was still mad that Kagome got sad. Dre soon came to a dead end. Cheng set Kagome down and shoved Dre to the ground. Dre scrambled up but Xing and Zhuang held held him in place.

"You are fast." Cheng said with a glare. "But not fast enough." He slammed his fist into Dre' s gut, earning a cry of pain. Kagome flinched and curled up, trying to block out the sounds. Another punch was sent into Dre' s stomach. There was another cry of pain. Kagome flinched again as Dre was beaten up. He was released and he crumpled to the ground, clutching his abdomen. Before Cheng landed another hit on Dre Liang held him back.

"He's had enough." Liang said.

"Get off." Cheng ordered.

"I said that's enough!"

"Don't you remember what we're taught?" Cheng snapped. "No weakness. No pain. No mercy."

"Cheng, please stop." She whispered. Cheng paused.

"What?"

"What's up?" Xing asked. " wrong?" Cheng shook his head.

"No. Just ignore it." He said and just as he was about to land a hit on Dre a hand grabbed his wrist and bent it down. The maintenance man, Mr. Han, stood in front of Dre.

"Go home." He ordered and shoved him back. Kagome ran over to Cheng.

"Cheng! Are you alright?" She asked in worry. She looked up at Mr. Han with a glare.

"I'm fine." He informed. Cheng aimed a kick at Mr. Han and it was like he had eyes on the back of his head. He grabbed Cheng's ankle before the blow landed on him. Mr. Han stared at him hard and pushed his leg up. Since Cheng hasn't done the splits properly pain shot through his legs. He yelped in pain and fell back into Kagome. She caught him.

"Cheng!" She exclaimed, worry clearly etched into her face. A fight began.

_Kagome's POV_

This was gonna turn nasty.

I was proved correct as my friends bargain attacking Mr. Han who did some weird manoeuvres that made them hit each other. With each blow and cry of pain I flinched. I covered my eyes. I didn't like seeing my friends being beat up. Then, silence. I looked up to see Mr. Han watching me. I looked around and saw the others groaning in pain. Cheng's injuries frightened me and got me angry. I glared at the man.

"How dare you harm my friends?" I snarled. I sprinted towards him with my fists raised. I watched his leg tense up and ducked as he aimed a kick at me. I straightened up and sent a punch towards him.

Direct hit.

I felt triumph fill me but Mr. Han caught me by surprise and landed a kick on my head. I crumpled to the ground and held my head in pain.

"Go home." Mr. Han repeated. My head pulsed and I felt Aria try to talk me. I blocked the connection as my head pounded worse. Mr. Han helped Dre up and took him somewhere.

"W-wait. Is Kagome gonna be alright?" I heard Dre ask before they disappeared. At least Dre was still my friend. The pounding in my head was only just bearable and I helped Cheng up.

"Cheng, are you alright?" I asked. Cheng ignored my question and placed a hand on my head.

"Does your head hurt? Will you be fine?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's only just bearable. It's quite sore but nothing I can't handle. Now, the more important question. Are you okay?" I said and watched him wince visibly.

"I-I'll live." Cheng replied. I nodded. The others began getting up slowly.

"Did we just get beat up by by the maintenance guy?" Song questioned.

"I didn't get beat up per se. I only just got a kick to the head." I said. "But, yeah. We did."


	15. I'm sorry

Kagome glanced up and sighed. Her head just wouldn't stop pounding. The first thing that came to her mind was to see Cheng. She sat up and walked out of her room and made her way to Cheng' s room again. She opened the door to see Cheng sitting at his desk writing in a book. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Um... Cheng?" Kagome said. Cheng looked up and quickly shut the notebook. "The pain in my head really hurts so I thought of coming to see you."

"Of course, Kagome." Cheng stood up and walked over to Kagome and guided her inside of the room. They sat on the bed. "This has been happening a lot lately."

"I'm sorry." Kagome bowed her head down. Cheng wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine, Kagome. Besides, I enjoy your company." Cheng gave her a small smile. Kagome nodded and rested her head lightly on Cheng' s shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I have a question." Kagome whispered. Cheng glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Okay. Go for it." He said. Kagome sighed.

"Have you ever... wanted to tell someone something but you were... afraid of what they would say? Like once you say it they'll hate you forever or... never talk to you again?"

"..."

"You don't have to answe-"

"Yes." Kagome's eyes snapped open. She lifted her head up.

"What?" Kagome blinked at him.

"I have. Well, I am feeling that way." Cheng felt his face burn. "I'm just... afraid."

"Don't be." Kagome smiled gently. "Who would hate you? Besides Dre at the moment."

"She would." Cheng mumbled. Kagome grinned, despite the pain in her heart.

"Ooooh. So you like someone? Who is it? Mei Ying?"

"No. She's like my little sister."

"Sango?"

"No way! That's disgusting."

"Give me a hint. Or explain what she's like." Cheng began to think.

"Well, where to begin? She's very sweet and kind. Generous and strong. She's protective of those who get hurt and is very smart. She's amazing, really. I love everything about her. Sometimes I wonder if she's actually a fallen Angel(OMFG dat' s so cheesy). Her eyes sparkle like diamonds when she's happy, she sings like an angel and her smile..." Cheng had a dazed look. Kagome frowned mentally.

"You must... really really... love her." Kagome watched as Cheng nodded.

"Yeah. Well, what about you?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Kagome stammered. Cheng gave her The Look.

"Don't be stubborn. Explain what he's like." He nudged her with his elbow.

"Okay. Well, he's a stubborn boy. He's a good friend and is also very kind. He can be overprotective but that's when he feels as if I'm being flirted with or if someone's going to hurt me. His eyes are captivating, his smile is mesmerizing. He's... just so perfect, you know?"

"Yeah." Cheng looked at Kagome. "I do know." Kagome looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome looked at Cheng with wide eyes. Cheng' s face was completely serious.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

Kagome blinked, confusion clearly shown on her face.

"You're kind of confusing m-" Cheng grasped her wrist. Kagome's eyes widened like saucers. "Cheng, you're kind of scaring me." He looked into her eyes.

"Kagome..." Cheng whispered. It was an intense, awkward and very uncomfortable silence. Kagome lightly shifted and gently tried to pry her hand away. Cheng held it tighter until a bruise started to form.

"Cheng, what is going on with you? You're acting weird and it's scaring me." Cheng didn't answer. Suddenly he slowly leaned forward. Kagome felt her breathing quicken rapidly. Cheng placed his lips on Kagome's. He pulled away after 5 seconds. Kagome quickly stood up.

"W-wait, Kagome. I'm-"

Kagome ran out.

"...sorry."

()

Me: Hey guys. I just wanted to try and make it a bit awkward between the two. Then it would turn out alright(maybe) and the end would be adorable. Review please, my dearest friends!


	16. I just have a feeling, Kagome

Me: listen! I DON'T CAAARE! I created Liang an older sister! :D Because I am just an awesome spaz leik dat.

()

Kagome wanted to cry.

Sure, she just got kissed by Cheng but she felt as if he only did it for himself. Just to fufill his teen hormones. Kagome's feelings were going wild. She curled up on the couch and quietly sobbed.

**"Kagome, are you alright?" **Aria asked with worry.

"No." Kagome whispered.

**"What happened?"**

"...It's Cheng. I'm confused. He just kissed me but... I know he doesn't love me. I feel so awkward. I don't think I can show him my face again." Kagome felt Aria frown.

**"Don't worry. It'll work out. Besides, you two are friends. I sense you two will be fine." **Kagome sighed but gave a slight nod.

"Okay."

_With Cheng_

Cheng wanted to die. He hated himself so much for what he just did.

He just kissed Kagome.

This was bad. This was very very bad. Cheng felt humiliated. Kagome was probably laughing about it. Or worse. Maybe she wouldn't forgive him.

"Oh God. What have I done?"

_The next day_

Kagome was the first to wake up(Excluding Cheng's parents who were already awake). As quietly as she could she got ready for school with her bag. She wore jean shorts and a black tank top since weather forecast said it would be a very warm day. Kagome slipped out of the house and sprinted down the streets. She wanted to be as far away from Cheng as possible for now.

**"Bit early, ne, Kagome?" **Aria said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I decided to go and see Liang for now. I just... need some time away from Cheng." She whispered. Aria sighed.

**"Okay. Just... forgive him soon." **Kagome frowned.

"Maybe." Kagome continued her way down the streets, waving to some family friends that passed. She even went into a little cafe to greet Sango's mother.

"Hello, Clara." Kagome greeted. A woman who looked like an older Sango looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you today?" Clara asked. Kagome smiled back.

"I'm fine. I was just heading off to Liang's and I thought of popping in for a small hello." She explained. Clara nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. Here," She handed her a chocolate cupcake. "Have some energy."

"A-are you sure?" Kagome stammered, blinking up at the taller woman. Clara smiled kindly.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed respectfully and turned to go. "See you later."

"Bye, Kagome!" Clara waved just as Kagome stepped outside and continued her journey to Liang's home. Kagome munched on the cupcake, quietly humming in satisfaction. It was delicious. Kagome soon finished her cupcake as soon as she reached the front door of Liang's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Liang's father answered.

"Hello. Is your son awake?" Kagome asked. Liang's father smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is. Liang! You have a visitor!" He called. There was the sound of footsteps.

"Coming! Who is it?" Liang's voice called.

"A lovely young lady. What's your name?" Liang's father asked.

"Kagome."

"It's Kagome!"

At the sound of her name Liang came sprinting to the door. He beamed a smile.

"Hey, Kagome." He greeted. Kagome smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. Liang noticed. Liang smiled and walked away. "Come in, Kagome." Liang beckoned the girl in who stepped through the door.

"Thanks. How are you today?" Kagome asked. Liang shrugged.

"So-so. You?"

"O-oh. I'm p-perfectly fine." Liang gave her a 'you're-not-fooling-anyone' look. Kagome sighed.

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong." Liang placed a hand on her shoulder. Just before Kagome said anything a feminine voice spoke from the staircase.

"Ooooh! Liang has a girlfriend?" Both Kagome an Liang looked up to see a 19 year old girl with dark brown hair in a bob and hazel eyes. She smirked mischieviously. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She called up. The older girl scoffed.

"Yeah, right." She said in a disbelieving tone.

"Back off, Mayli." Liang sighed in irritation, slapping the palm of his hand onto his forehead and sliding it down his face. Mayli grinned.

"D'awwww. Wanna go and have a make-out session with your girlfriend?" she teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Liang yelled. Mayli rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She flicked her hand, dismissing them and walking away.

"Weird sister." Kagome commented.

"You have no idea." Liang glanced at Kagome. "So what's the matter?" Kagome looked at him, taking a deep breath and explained what happened. Every last detail. when she was done Liang had a look that said 'wow-I-am-speechless-did-he-really-do-that?'.

"So... That's basicaly what happened." Kagome gave an awkward smile.

"Wow. I never thought Cheng had the ba-"

"Liang!" Kagome scoulded.

"Guts to do that."

"thank you! Wait. What do you mean?" Kagome blinked at Liang. Liang had a look that said 'oh-crap'.

"Nothing. Nothing."

Kagome just gave him a disbelieving look. Before she could retort Liang's mother called out.

"Liang! It's time for you and your friend to go to school! Have a safe trip!" Liang and Kagome grabbed their bags and headed out. On their way Mayli coughed.

"COUGHgirlfriendCOUGH!"

Liang and Kagome ignored her and walked out of the door. Kagome sighed.

"I'm scared to show my face in front of him again." She looked down at her feet as they walked down the streets. Liang looked at her.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay. besides, I think Cheng likes you." Kagome's head whipped up that it was a wonder how her neck didn't break.

"What makes you think that?" She asked. Liang shrugged.

"Just a feeling. Keep your hopes up, Kagome. Maybe you two are destined together." He said. Kagome laughed.

"That was so cheesy, Liang! That's so unlike you!" She giggled. Liang chuckled.

"i guess it was ooc." Liang grinned.

"Guys!" A familiar voice yelled, followed by the sound of footsteps pounding rapidly on the ground. Kagome stiffened. Both friends slowly turned around. Kagome's eyes widened and she took off into a quick sprint.

It was Cheng.


	17. What have I got myself into?

Kagome's heart sank as soon as she stepped through the door to the Dojo. Glancing around the room, she sighed in relief as she didn't see Cheng yet. She tensed as someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome."

She sighed in relief. It was only Zhuang.

"Hey, Zhuang." Kagome greeted. Zhuang looked at her with a frown.

"Why have you been avoiding Cheng?"

"I have not been-... Well I haven't reall-... Okay. I'm avoiding him." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Why?"

"Because-" She was cut off just as Cheng walked in. She sprinted to the other side of the room, looking down. Cheng's face remained blank but inside he felt a painful tear in his chest. He ignored it and walked over to Zhuang.

"What's going on? You two are best friends but Kagome's avoiding you." Zhuang asked. Cheng sighed.

"Just something happened. It's fine." Cheng waved his hand, dismissing it. master Li asked Cheng what happened to him and his friends. While Cheng explained what happened Zhuang frowned. Kagome sat on the far end away from Cheng on the mat and began stretching. Cheng decided not to go over and confront her, which would make things worse, so he was on the opposite side, stretching. The boy couldn't help but glance at Kagome every few seconds, with each look his heart tearing even more and his regret consuming the remaining pieces.

"They're not okay." Zhuang whispered to Liang who nodded in agreement.

"I know. Kagome's not as cheerful as normal." liang whispered back. Zhuang went over to Cheng to help him with stretching while Liang did the same for Kagome. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hi." Kagome said, falling into the splits. Liang copied her and stared at her blank face.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, Liang."Kagome confessed. "I don't know what to do. It feels so awkward between Cheng and I."

"Don't worry. It'll get better sooner or later." Liang said reassuringly.

"Maybe it will. I just... I really, really like him, Liang. For 7 years." Kagome glanced down. Liang's eyes widened.

"you really do like him?" He asked in disbelief. _"This is great! cheng would be so happ-"_

"Please don't tell him. I don't want everything to be worse." Kagome pleaded.

_"Aw. Damn." _Liang thought and nodded. "okay. I won't."

"promise?" Kagome glanced up at Liang, pleading.

"I promise." Liang nodded, placing a hand over his heart. Kagome gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you." She looked up as Master Li walked in and ordered them to get ready. It was 1-on-1 spars. Kagome sighed and everyone stood on the edge of the mat.

"Cheng and... Hmmm Kagome."

Kagome froze in place. No. oh no no no no NO! This couldn't be happening! Not Cheng!

"I-I can't, Sir." Kagome stammered. Master Li's eyes narrowed at her.

"And why not?" He questioned sharply. Kagome was about to answer but saw the anger in his eyes.

"No reason." She muttered and walked out onto the mat. Cheng followed. Both slammed their clenched fists into their open palm and bowed.

"Begin!"

Cheng and Kagome circled each other. Kagome's heart sank to the pit of her stomach at the look Cheng sent her. Suddenly he lashed out with a kick. Kagome dodged it. Cheng repeatedly tried to land a blow on her while she dodged each attack. He almost slammed his fist into her chest but she flipped back to dodge it. This gave Cheng an advantage and he sweeped under her legs, making her fall. She let out a cry of pain as her head hit the floor, the head injury getting worse. Kagome looked up at him. The look on her face clearly told him not to hurt her. It showed Kagome's fear of _him. _How she was afraid of _Cheng_. He knew he had to but... he couldn't. Cheng shut his eyes and raised his fist. When a quiet whimper reached his ears he opened his eyes to see tears threatening to spill down her face, her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Master Li asked. "FINISH HER!" Cheng glanced up and then looked back down at Kagome.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and his fist smashed into Kagome's face. She cried out in agony, the headache making it worse.

"Come here." Master Li ordered. Cheng felt his heart sink and walked over to his master. The older man raised his hand slowly. Then he brought it down with a loud SMACK! Cheng stumbled back, clutching his face. kagome slowly got up and limped back to stand with Liang. Liang watched and saw something in Kagome's eye.

"what's wrong?" Liang asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Cheng... He apologized." kagome whispered as she watched Cheng walk to the other side.(I don't remember the exact speech btw).

"You have been taught to show no mercy. Showing mercy proves to your enemy that you are weak. No mercy in this dojo. No mercy in life." Master li glanced at Cheng and waltzed up to him. "What are you looking at?"

"He's the one who attacked us." Cheng nudged his head towards Dre and Mr. Han who stood in the dojo. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Dre? Did you see... that?' she mouthed. Dre nodded. Kagome bit her lip. Master Li and Mr Han began talking. Dre didn't feel comfortable as he stood near Kagome.

"Are you alright, Dre?" Kagome whispered. Dre nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yes. This is normal." Dre felt mad at this man who was arguing with Mr. Han. He hits his students? What kind of teacher DOES that?! Afer exchanging a few words Mr Han turned to Dre.

"Let's go." Him and Dre began to walk out. Master Li sprinted after them.

"You come here and disrespect my dojo and beat up some of my top students. He snapped. Kagome didn't hear anything else after that.

"kagome, do you think a fight's gonna break out?" Liang asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I hope not. Dre's right there." Kagome frowned. suddenly Master Li yelled out.

"From now on no one touches this... 'Thing' until the tournament! Understand?"

"Understood!" They all yelled back. Kagome sighed in relief. Wait.

_"Oh no. Dre. Dre up against so many people on his own." _Kagome grew worried. as soon as Dre and Mr Han were out of the studio Master Li called

"I have decided who is going to fight at the tournament! Liang! Zhuang! Cheng! Kagome!" as Master Li continued Kagome's worry grew even more. What if she had to fight Dre?

"Oh, what have I got myself into?"


	18. Anger and Sparks fly

_"..." _means flashback

"..." means normal

()

Kagome frowned and glanced up as the door to her room opened. Liang walked in.

"You ready to forgive him yet?" Liang asked. Kagome sighed in irritation. Liang was so eager for them to be friends.

"I don't know, Liang. I want to but I'm afraid that if I go anywhere near him I'll freak out." Kagome looked away. Liang sighed.

"Okay. just take your time." He said and walked back out. Kagome fell flat onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_"Why am I so... afraid? It's just a crush." _She thought, feeling her chest twist. She began hearing murmurs from across the hallway. Being the curious girl she was Kagome walked out of her room and put her ear against the door across from her room.

_Kagome's POV_

"I just don't get it." Cheng's voice spoke. "Why is she ignoring me?"

"She's afraid." Liang! That traitor.

"Afraid of what? _Me?_"

"I believe that she's afraid of you and her. She explained what happened and she's scared that if she even talks to you then you'd say your friendship is over or that she's freak out on you." Liang was right. I am afraid of us both. It's just confusing.

"So... she doesn't want our friendship to end? Why would she think that I'd end it?"

"I don't know. Worry makes you think weird things."

I had enough. I don't want to listen anymore. I stepped away and went back into my room, going onto my laptop. I suppose maybe I could see what it's saying about the tournament. as soon as I went on the website I gasped in outrage. It said that I was the only girl to join the Fighting Dragons. Since I was the only girl in the tournament they doubted that I wouldn't get through the 1st round! That was it! i stomped into Cheng's room and dragged Liang out. Then I pulled him into my room, sat him on the spinny chair(lol. spinny chair) and pointed at the screen.

"Do you see that!? How dare they!?" I said in outrage. liang began reading the paragraph and frowned, disaproving of what they said.

"Now that's a lie. You can totally go past the forst round. Heck, even probably win the whole tournament." He said.

"What's going on?" sango asked, walikng in. I pointed at the laptop. sango's eyes darkened once she read what it said. "How dare they?! You'll surely win!" She said in anger.

"I know!" I exclaimed in fury. "Well, I might not win but I'll surely get at least to the semi-finals!"

"Really, it's like they've never even heard of a girl fighting!" Liang threw his hands up above his head angrily.

"What's with all the raging?" I froze at the sound of that voice. I slowly looked to see if it was him. Well what do you know? God hates me. I slowly backed away and ran out the room.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. I just continued running down the halls, down the stairs and going outside. I went into the garden and sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. The very cherry blossom tree Cheng and my parents met up and introduced us. This tree was so special to me that it was crazy. I frowned. Cheng. It's weird. I don't understand why I want to be as close to him as possible and far away from him as possible. I began singing while remembering some memories of Cheng and I.

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should  
Send me running but  
I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch

_"cheng!" an 11 year old me exclaimed over the loud music. 10 year old Cheng smiled at me._

_"Hey, Kagome." He greeted. We were at a school disco at the moment, having the time of our lives. A song began playing and I squealed happily._

_"I love this song! Come on, Cheng! Dance with me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Sango's request was playing. It was one of my favourite songs. The Monster High Theme song full version! Cheng and i began dancing to it. We were twisting and turning, leaping and moving, it was great. All I could think of though was how Cheng was dancing. I watched him move and his hips sway and I was lost in a trance. I felt as if I wanted to run off but I knew I wouldn't get that far._

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain

_8 year olds Cheng and I were running in the rain, laughing joyfully._

Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

_9 year olds Cheng and I were walking on the pavement. Then Cheng gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead. I sighed in bliss and snuggled closer into his embrace. _

Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

_Many flashes of Cheng smiling at me whizzed through my head and how I saw sparks everytime he did._

Get me with those brown eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea

_I saw Cheng bully many people and i always ended up apologizing despite it not being my fault. The weirdest thing was that I stayed by his side, no matter what he did._

You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than  
You imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you  
I know it's no good

_I'm a nice person, even when I'm depressed but when it's just Cheng and I, I just break down and reveal all my real emotions. It was like he's my weakness._

And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild

_When Cheng found out his uncle died he was upset. I remember us being in his room and he rested his head on my lap while I ran my finger's through his soft, silky locks while whispering how everything was going to be okay._

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

_He usually mostly has his eyes on me. it was strange. It always felt wrong yet it felt right and comforting._

And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show

_Cheng and I went to the Qixi festival as friends. Fireworks were exploding. It was beautiful. I then looked to Cheng and smiled._

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

And the sparks fly, oh baby smile  
And the sparks fly

I finished off singing quietly and sighed, closing my eyes. I love him so much it hurts. Why? Just why me? Why does life have to be difficult?

"Kagome?" I heard Liang's voice as there was quiet movement next to me.

"Do you need something, Liang?" I asked. I heard a quiet thump.

"Cheng's really depressed without you. I can tell you're the same without him." I opened my eyes and looked at my friend.

"So what if I am? I don't want it to get worse." I simply replied.

"It won't! please! Talk to him. He's really sad. Please!" Liang was begging. I sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." Liang brightened up.

()

Me: okay, guys. I'm kinda getting pissed that no ones reviewing. -.-' Please review. I just want to know if I'm doing fine or if I've gotten bad.


End file.
